


Call Me Daddy

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, thick penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: After seeing a different universe revealing that you and your best friends father were in a relationship things unravel between you and Jerry, leading to a rather steamy situation.





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I noticed there weren't hardly any fics about Jerry so I decided to give him a little love! Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You smiled and walked down the pavement, walking towards the quaint little house before you knocked on the door. You glanced around, gazing out at the neighbors who were out and about before you heard footsteps approaching, followed by the the door opening, revealing your best friends father, Jerry.

He paused seeing you, looking a bit surprised before he gave you a rather warm smile. “Oh, hello (y/n).”

You grinned and waved halfheartedly, “Hey Mr. Smith.”

“I suppose you're here for Summer?” You nodded your head, raising an eyebrow when he sighed out, glancing at the garage. “Well she's out with her grandfather and brother right now, but I think they should be back soon, so why don't you just come inside and wait until she arrives?”

“Oh, alright!” He opened the front door more and let you walk inside, closing it behind you before he sighed out and walked towards the couch, sitting down to turn the television on. 

You paused and glanced around, unsure if you should stay in here or go into Summer’s room before he glanced up from channel surfing. “You can sit here and watch tv with me if you want.”

You shrugged your shoulders before you sat down and stared at the screen as he changed the channel. You paused, watching as he skipped over a channel featuring elderly women fighting. “Um, what was that?”

Jerry stared at the screen a moment, seeming to remember something before he responded. “Oh, Summer’s grandfather, Rick, managed to get some box that shows infinite channels.”

Your eyes widened and you looked at the television screen in shock. “Wow…”

Jerry glanced over at you, frowning a bit at your reaction before he pushed on the remote buttons a bit harsh, stopping when the screen showed Jerry himself screaming dramatically. “No! Why did this happen to me?!”

You froze, eyes locked on the screen as you watched. “B-But why are you on the screen?!”

Jerry smirked, rather pleased that you asked. “Well, in one universe I am a very successful actor~”

The corners of your lips tugged up and you watched the screen in amazement. “Oh my god that's so cool!”

Jerry grinned, pleased that you thought so, “yeah, it is. Actually, I'm in many ot-” He stopped talking once he heard a girl's voice coming from the screen. 

You stopped to watch, finding it fascinating that he was a actor in another universe before a young woman walked into view. Her hand reached out and gently rubbed Jerry’s back in a soothing manner. 

“Hey, don't worry professor. I'll make sure that nobody finds out, alright?” Movie Jerry smiled up at the young woman before he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. 

You were at a loss of words watching this, stomach dropping and your mouth drying once you realized that the young woman was in fact, you.

“O-Oh god! Um-” Jerry frantically started to push the buttons on the remote to change the channel as the versions of you in the movie started to undress each other in a fit of passion. He managed to change it to another station that seemed to focus on entertainment and pop culture. He sighed out before running a hand through his hair. “Heh- that was interesting… I didn't know you were an actress in that dimension as well.”

You stared at the screen, feeling your cheeks darken from embarrassment,deciding to not engage in his small talk. That was your best friend’s father. He literally made Summer, and you couldn't help but feel guilty feeling a steady warmth arise from your midsection. 

Oh god this is so wrong. He's old enough to be my dad.

You glanced at the front door, contemplating on just leaving and trying to forget what you had just seen before the woman on the screen smiled at the camera. 

“Hi Tom, we’re here with Hollywoods hottest couple, Jerry Smith and (y/n) (y/l/n) to talk about their latest movie.”

The both of you tensed up on the couch, watching with disbelief as the camera turned to reveal Jerry and you sitting on a little loveseat with his arm wrapped around you tightly. The woman smiled at the two of you, “now what was it like working with your significant other on this set?”

Screen Jerry smiled at the camera, “well it was great. I was able wake up and go to work with the love of my life everyday.”

You stared at the screen, frowning when you felt butterflies in your stomach upon hearing screen Jerry confess his love for you. You sat frozen, watching as the screen you blushed deeply and leaned up, kissing Jerry’s cheek affectionately. You couldn't help but feel your stomach drop and you rolled your eyes. 

Leave it to me to get jealous of myself. 

Suddenly the screen went dark and you glanced over seeing Jerry's finger on the power button. His face was extremely pale and you slowly stood up from the couch, moving towards the door. “I-I'm sorry Mr. Smith. I'm just going to leave.” 

You walked towards the door, finding that you were more mortified by the feelings that arose from getting a look into the other universe than by what you had actually seen before a voice broke through, making you pause.

“(Y/n), I'm sorry. I-I didn't think that would show up on the tv. I mean, it was just a different universe.”

You nodded your head slowly, throat constricting at his words. I'm just being stupid. Of course that's how he sees it. I'm only the friend of his kid and he is already married with children.Tears begin to prick your eyes before your voice cracked, “y-yeah it was just a different universe.” 

Jerry frowned hearing the change in your tone and took a few cautious steps towards you before he rested his hand on your shoulder and made you turn around to face him. His eyes widened seeing the tears that stained your face and he slowly reached his thumb up, wiping under your eyes. 

“(Y/n)? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know that would come up on the screen and-”

Before you knew it you reached your arms around his neck and kissed his lips, interrupting him. You felt him tense up and realized what you were doing before you pulled back and broke the kiss. He looked down at you with wide eyes, shocked from your sudden kiss. 

You felt even more tears start to stream down your face and you let him go before stumbling back, hand frantically grabbing for the door handle. “I'm so sorry! I-I don't know why I just did that I-”

He suddenly pressed his finger to your lips, shushing you before he spoke to you in a gentle tone. “Hey, it’s alright.” He removed his finger and rubbed your arm, “I'm not angry or upset with you.”

You paused and looked up at him, sniffling. “You aren't?”

Jerry smiled and shook his head, “no, (y/n), I'm not.”

You frowned, feeling rather confused hearing this. Jerry sighed out noticing this before he moved his hand up and brushed some hair from your eyes. “I know this sounds crazy, but I didn't really mind the kiss: in fact, I enjoyed it.”

You tensed up, not expecting this at all. “But you're married and I'm your daughter's best friend and-”

Jerry sighed and shook his head before interrupting you, “sweetheart, my marriage is in shambles: Beth and I just recently decided on a divorce and I'm currently looking for an apartment.”

You paused hearing this, feeling speechless. “Oh god I'm so sorry.”

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, “don't be: it’s been coming to this for quite a while.” He ran a hand through his hair before he glanced down at you and stepped closer, filling the void in between the both of you. “But in all honesty I rather be enjoying my time with you than talk about all of that.” 

His hand snaked its way around your waist and pulled you close against him. Your chest was pressed against his as he leaned down. His warm breath on your lips made you shudder as he moved and kissed you. You felt yourself go weak before you reciprocated the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Jerry groaned at the taste of your lips, his tongue darting out of his mouth to yours. You complied and allowed him access as his twisted with your own. You felt yourself melt in his arms and it wasn't long before he reached down and grabbed your thighs, picking you up so they would wrap around his waist.

You held onto him tightly, shuddering at the feeling of something firm in his pants rubbing against you. “Oh god M-Mr. Smith.”

He could only smirk down at you, cock twitching at the sound of your needy voice. “It's Jerry, sweetheart.”

You couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh as his head moved down, starting to kiss at your neck. “God this is so wrong… You're old enough to be my dad.”

Jerry chuckled hearing this, biting down on your neck hard enough for you to jump and yelp out. His lips brushed against your skin as they moved towards your ear and murmured, “then call me daddy.”

Your cheeks reddened and you groaned out, moving your head down into his shoulder in effort to hide your embarrassment. Jerry groaned out, hands on your thighs tightening before he walked towards the couch and sat down with you straddling his lap. His hands moved from your legs to your waist, fingertips digging into your skin. He pulled you down against his pelvis, grinding his hips against your cunt. You mewled out, almost certain that your panties were soaked through before he growled out, “that wasn't a suggestion, sweetheart.”

You groaned out and closed your eyes, finding that you were starting to grind against him, biting your bottom lip. “D-Daddy…”

Jerry smirked, one hand moving to grab your ass before he leaned up and kissed your lips. “Good girl. Now,” he continued to grind against you with a smug grin crossing his face, “what is it that you want daddy to do?”

You frowned and ground your hips against his, not wanting to plead with him only to embarrass yourself in the process. “Please daddy…”

Jerry shook his head, frowning down at you before one of his hands raised and he spanked your left asscheek. You yelped out in shock, feeling your bum grow warm from where he had hit. “That's not gonna cut it, sweetheart. Now try again: what do you want daddy to do?”

You whined out feeling his hips stop, cunt practically throbbing before you cried out. “Daddy I want you to fuck me! Please!!!”

Jerry smirked before he grabbed your hips and quickly turned you over so that he was hovering over your body. “Oh baby girl… There's no going back now.” 

He leaned down and kissed your lips feverently, biting down on your bottom lip before your moved and ground your hips against his, shuddering at the feeling of his hard restrained member. “Daddy please! I need you to stuff me with your cock!”

Jerry moaned out before his hands moved down to your pants, fumbling with the button before he managed to undo it and pulled them down, revealing your soaked panties. “Fucking hell…”

He brought his finger up and traced over your slit through the fabric, “you really wanted this, didn't you baby girl?”

You groaned and nodded your head, moving your hips against his finger, wanting more. “Yes daddy…”

Your body felt like a livewire, twisting and whimpering at his touch. You watched as his thumb hooked beneath your panties, pulling them down your legs and onto the floor. You shivered feeling the cool air against your cunt, toes curling when Jerry moved down, his warm breath against your slit making you groan. 

“Do you want daddy to eat your pretty little cunt out?”

You moaned and nodded your head in desperation, moving your hips close to his face. “Daddy please.” 

As soon as the words left your lips you practically screamed out feeling his tongue plunge into you. He groaned against your slit, the vibrations making you turn into putty. “Shit, you taste great sweetheart…” 

He continued to lap up your essence, thumb moving up against your clit. He started to move it in a circular motion, smirking to himself as you came undone at his touch. You trembled, fingers moving down to his hair, gripping him tightly to the point that you were tugging on his locks. 

The pad of his thumb started to move even faster as he practically fucked you with his tongue. Your moans were heard throughout the house as he continued his ministrations. The warmth at your core deepened and you screamed out as felt yourself go over the edge, cumming on his mouth.

“DADDY!!” 

Your thighs clenched around his head as the waves of pleasure rolled over you, eyes kept shut before your grip on him slackened. You panted out before you glanced down at him, giving him a small smile as you rode your high. 

Jerry grinned, licking his lips before he moved up towards you, leaning down to kiss you. You moaned out tasting yourself on him before you paused hearing the sound of clothing shuffle.

You broke the kiss and glanced down to see that Jerry was undoing his pants, pulling them down to reveal a rather thick bulging cock, standing tall in between his legs. Your mouth practically watered seeing it and you looked up at him with wide eyes, praying he was going to fuck you raw. 

Jerry grinned down at you smugly seeing how you were staring at his dick in awe. “Lie down sweetheart. Let daddy take care of you.” 

You slowly nodded your head and laid down, legs open before he laid down, one hand resting by your face while the other moved to his cock, moving it towards your cunt. You shivered feeling beads of precum slather against your thigh as he moved it, rubbing the head up and down your slit. A groan escaped your lips and you ground your hips against him, hissing out as he started to penetrate you. You shut your eyes while he slowly pressed inside you, your walls stretching to accommodate his thick cock. 

“Shit you're so tight…” Jerry moaned out as he slowly pulled out only to push back in even farther. Your toes curled and you moved your arms up and around his neck, clinging on as he picked a pace and started thrusting in and out of you.

“Daddy…” Your fingers wrapped around the hair towards the bottom of his neck, pulling while he fucked you, shoving your small form into the couch cushions. 

Jerry grunted out with each thrust, hands moving down towards your shirt before he pulled it up, revealing your bra. He groaned out as he moved within you, hands reaching beneath you so he could undo the clasp. He quickly did so, only fumbling a bit before he removed your bra and palmed at your breasts, making you arch your back. 

“God you're gorgeous…” He leaned down, fingers pinching one nipple while his tongue flicked at the other one. You groaned out, trying to move your hips against his in effort to meet this thrusts before he growled. “Louder sweetheart. I want you to scream.”

You moaned out louder, biting down on your bottom lip. “Daddy~”

Jerry shuddered, cock twitching within you as he increased his pace, making your voice raise in pitch. His lips sucked on your nipple, lightly biting down making you yelp out. Your nails dug into his skin, leaving small indentions. Jerry let your nipple go from his mouth with a lewd pop and moved up to kiss you. You couldn't help but return it, cheeks darkening at the wet sound of his balls slapping against your skin. 

Jerry felt your walls flutter against his cock and he groaned, thrusts becoming rather sloppy. “Are you gonna cum again for daddy, sweetheart? You gonna cum on this cock?”

You moaned and nodded your head, hoarse voice screaming out once he moved his thumb down onto your clit, rubbing it fast, making heat pool in your core. “Daddy yes! Your cock’s going to make me cum.” 

Jerry growled out, pumping in you at a frantic pace. “Nothing's holding you back, sweetheart. Now cum for daddy.”

You screamed out, walls clenching around his cock as you came. Your vision went white as pleasure overtook your entire body. Jerry continued to thrust through your orgasm, making you feel overwhelmed. You shuddered hearing him groan loudly, his cock twitching before he came as well, your walls milking his cock. 

You both panted out feeling his warm cum seep in you. He slowly thrusted in you, making him cum go in you as much as he was able. Your faces were flushed and you looked up at him only to receive a loving gaze. Jerry's hand moved to your hair, moving it out of your eyes before he gently kissed your forehead. “We need to do this more often, sweetheart…”


End file.
